To Love A Werewolf
by Alexx.R
Summary: Its been almost a year since mason and Juliet left Alex and Justin.Alex seemed to been over Mason but inside it was killing her.Justin didnt hide his love for is vampire Juliet.But when Mason returns Alex is head over heels.But Justin isnt so happy.
1. Chapter 1: Ello Love

Alex walked out of the sub station late started walking towards the park. Its been almost a year since Mason left. Alex always told people she was over him and the incident. But each time she heard a British accent or when she saw a painting of dogs in historic times in American history, she wont admit it but she feels lost without him. Alex has been telling Justin for weeks to get over Juliet but she's cant get over Mason herself. Alex laid on her back on the wet grass. Alex looks at the stars and whispers "why is my love life always so difficult."Then Alex heard a rustling in the bushes. Alex sat up "Hello? Who's there?" Alex jumps to her feet and grabs her wand from her boot. The rustling started getting loud."Im-m-m warning you! Who's there..?" Alex said. Then out from the bushes came out a wolf." No...it...it cant be..."Alex said shaking her hand. She started walking off. "Alex!" Alex stopped dead in her tracks."M-Mason?" Alex stuttered. The wolf started walking towards Alex sort of nodding his head. Alex kneels down and wraps her arms around its neck "I've missed you so much." Mason backed away from Alex a couple of feet and transforms in to a regular werewolf. "I've missed you too, Brown Eyes" Mason says and hugs Alex. Alex smiles when she heard Mason say his nickname for her."How? I mean you said that when Juliet bit you. You turned in to a wolf forever.."Alex said. "Well I got scratched by my older brother which turned me back in to a werewolf." Mason says smiling."Im so glad your back" Alex says. "Me to. Do you think Justin will forgive me for being the reason Juliet lost her powers" Mason says then kisses the top of Alex's head. "Well I don't know about that…I guess well just have to see" Alex smiles."Im on board with that" Mason takes Alex's hand." So what's happened since I left?" Mason takes Alex's hand."Oh alot"Alex laughs." Its a big park and we have a lot time" Mason says smiling. "Well I'm a cheerleader now" "Wow that's really unexpected for you." "Yeah I know that's why I'm called a Boo-leader" Alex laughs. "Finally I found that missing piece" Alex whispers to herself and looks at Mason and smiles. "Everything's just perfect." "Mason." a voice said kindof angry. Alex turned around "Oh boy…"


	2. Chapter 2: Justin holds a grudge

"You again" Justin said walking towards Alex and Mason. "Justin.." Alex says standing in front of Mason. "Why are you back?" Justin walks around Alex and stands in front of Mason. "I couldn't stay away from Alex-"Mason started. "Aww you see that's why I love him. He actually puts up with me and loves me for me" Alex says smiling. Justin pulls Alex away from Mason. "Alex I don't know if you noticed but that guy over there ruined my life." Justin said occasionally glaring at Mason. "Justin, You hurt him again, and I'll ruin your life. Which we all know I can do." Alex says smirking. "I lost Juliet because of him! I cant believe your taking his side!" Justin yelled. "Justin, She turned old like 2,193 years old. Let her go. And I'm not choosing sides cause your being ridiculous!" Alex yelled back. "Well then we'll just have to see what dad says about you getting back together with the guy that dad is furious at" Justin smirked. "You wouldn't" Alex glared. "I think we all know I will" Justin said repeating what Alex had said earlier. Justin turns around and starts walking towards the sub station. "NO! Um" Alex yells then mutters a spell. Justin turns to stone. "Oh my god! That is not what I wanted to do!" Alex said. "Alex?" Mason said runs over to Alex. "I screwed up!" Alex whines. Alex throws her arms out hitting now stone Justin. "No!"

(Oh cliff hanger ;) )


	3. Chapter 3: My True Love Is Back Kindof

"Oh No! Justin!" Alex said frantic. "Um.."Alex pulls out her wand. "Gialsjay Timesday

"Alex yells. Alex hops on one foot over to half way to the ground now a statue Justin and tries to lift him up."Gosh Your heavy! "Alex finally lifts him up. "And the award for best on hand thinking goes to Ale- Ow! Charlie Horse!"Alex says falling to the ground" What the?" Justin says after going back to normal. "Justin!" Alex gets up and runs over to Justin and hugs him. "Um okay Hey listen for some reason I have a major head ache so I'm gonna head back to the sub station. This isn't over Mason" Justin says before he leaves. "Ugh he needs to get over this and Juliet…" Alex says tapping her chin with her wand. "Maybe he just needs to her Juliet tell him to move on" Mason jokes. "That's it!" "Alex, Love I was joking. No one's seen Juliet in almost a year its impossible" Mason says putting his arm around Alex. "Not necessarily " Alex walks a couple of feet from Mason.

"Okay lets think…got it!" Alex says waves wand over her head." Transfix, transpose, make ,me look like young Juliet, including the clothes" Alex says the spell and turns in to young Juliet. "So how do I look?" Alex asks. "Like someone I'm not in love with" Mason replies with a smile. "Good Answer" Alex laughs. "Okay now all I have to do is-"Alex starts but is cut off when just enters the park again. "Juliet?" Justin says unsure. "Uh oh…Um yes its me Juliet" Alex says. Alex's gives Mason a hand gesture behind her back telling him to hide somewhere. Justin runs to her picks her up and swings her around. "You look great! Your young again! What type of moisture are you using?" Justin asks smiling. "Ummm well that's not important what's important is that I need you to.."Alex starts. "what?" Justin takes her hands. "Okay!" Alex takes her hands away."Um I just forgot I have to um….floss my fangs! Very important! Go to go bye!" Alex runs towards behind the sub station.

"That was beyond creepy.."Alex says catching her breath. Alex takes her wand out of Juliet's inside jacket pocket and waves it above her head. "Transfix, transpose, make me look like myself again, including the clothes" Alex turns back in to her regular self. "What happened back there?" Mason said walking towards Alex. "This was not my brightest idea…" Alex says. "Hey Alex guess who I saw!" Harper said walking out of the sub station. Harper looks at Mason and screams. "Harper!" Alex yells. "Why are you screaming" Alex asks. "Cause he's back…and plus he kind of scares me" Harper whispers to Alex. Alex smiles and shakes her head. "Everyone Attention Everyone!" Justin yells running in to the sub station. "My true love Juliet is back!" Justin says happily. 'Oh gosh" Alex says. "What did you do?" Mason and Harper asked at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Waverly Sub Station

Alex runs into the sub station with Harper and Mason behind her. "Justin, This just doesn't add up. And when things don't add up its because magic is usually involved." Theresa said placing a tray of glass cups on table 8. "Your mothers right Justin, Its not possible that Juliet is back." Jerry said walking out of the kitchen. "Wow, I thought your parents would have noticed Mason by now." Harper whispered. Alex shrugged "Follow me" Alex whispers. Alex takes Masons hand and walks slowly and quietly trying not to be noticed my her parents. "Achoo!" Harper sneezed. "Harper!" Alex growled. Jerry and Theresa looked over at Alex and now a werewolf Mason. "Jason?" Jerry yelled dropping the sandwich tray he was holding. "Its Mason." Justin corrected. "Does it matter? What matters is why is he with Alex?" Jerry said walking over to where Theresa was who had her arms crossed looking at Alex and Mason in disbelief. Alex groans then looks at Mason. "Hey…when did you change?" She asked. "Oh a couple moments ago."

"Really I didn't notice. The Last time I saw you change you were yelling." "Oh it depends on what state the moons in. Its not a full moon so the change is quick and painlessl" Mason says. "Oh..uh Harper?" Alex says looking at her who's staring at Mason freaked out. "I'm Sorry Alex you might be used to this but I'm not" Harper says taking a seat. "Alex can we speak to you in the kitchen " Jerry asked. "No thanks." Alex replied taking a seat next to Harper. "Alex! Get in here!" "Okay Okay I'm coming.."Alex walks in to the kitchen with her mom and dad. "Explain." Jerry said. "Explain what?" Alex says taking a cookie from a cookie jar. "Explain Why your back with the boy that broken your heart and had you crying in lair?" Theresa said. "Ugh Mom do we really have to relive that? "Alex groaned. " But it'll probably happen again wont it" Justin said walking in to the kitchen smirking. Alex glares at Justin "No it won't." "Justin right Alex I don't feel comfortable with you going out with him" Jerry said.

"I understand what your saying Daddy, But I really do love Mason. And I hope you'll understand that, I know you will cause that's how much I love and respect you." Alex said in her sweet Daddy's angel voice smiling. "Well…"Jerry says falling for it. "Dad! You cant be serious?" Justin said. "Uh Alex as I was saying earlier I don't want you to be dating him" Jerry says. "But Daddy!" Alex whines. "Alex you can use the whole daddy's little girl thing each time you don't get what you want." Justin says. "Shoot." Alex rolls her eyes. "Hey! Its my werewolf buddy Mason!" Max says walking down the stairs. "'Ello Max" Mason says. "How you been buddy" "In the forest here and there." Mason replies.

"Um Alex I have to leave ill catch up with you later alright love?" Mason says. Alex waves good-bye to Mason. Mason runs out the door on all fours. "You see he's leaving you again" Justin said. "He's leaving to go home Justin!" Alex said annoyed. "Oh."Justin said before turning around and walking up the stairs. "Alex, your not allowed to see mason and that's the last word we're gonna have on the conversation" Theresa said grabbing a tray and walks out of the kitchen. "Fine.." Alex said. Alex walks in to the lair and grabs a spell book and starts looking through it." Prefect!" Alex says then grabs her wand.


	5. Chapter 5:Alex Makes It Right

" An agreeing spell? Gets someone to agree with the user for six hours…."Alex reads and starts grinning. Alex walked out of the lair and out in to the sub station where her parents are. "Um. Mom? Dad? Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Alex asks. "Sure Honey what is it?" Theresa says walking in to the kitchen with Jerry behind her. Alex grabs her wand from her boot and waves between Theresa and Jerry. "A date I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me" Alex says. "Okay lets see if it worked.."Alex mutters. "Um Dad? Can I go out with Mason?" Alex asks hopefully. "Sure sweet heart what ever makes you happy" Jerry said under the spell. "Thank you daddy" Alex smiles and hugs her dad before running out of the sub station. "Bravo." a voice says. "Oh thanks. Wait a sec."Alex says turning around and sees Justin.

"Oh god! Justin you scared me" Alex said putting her hand over her heart. "I saw what you did Alex and your not gonna get away with it" Justin says. "Um I have no clue what your talking about.." Alex says. "You used the 'agree with me' spell on mom and dad after they said you couldn't date Mason" Justin says smirking. "Okay you got me good job pfft"Alex rolls her eyes and starts walking away. Justin grabs Alex by the arm. "Wait. Do you believe Juliet's make right?" Justin says. "Um..you know what Justin that's an excellent question but you know what I have to um floss me teeth yeah that's it" Alex tries to run in to the sub station but Justin pulls her back.

"Wait a second…'I have to go floss me teeth..' It was you!" Justin says. "Justin I'm sorry! It was just that I needed you to get over her." "What were you gonna do play with my heart then crush it?" "No I was gonna have Juliet say it was over…" "You were gonna make it seem like Juliet was breaking up with me?" Justin yells. "Well she kind of already broke up with you when she left but if you want to use the ugly word so be it" Alex sits down on the bench that's in front of the sub station. "Alex! Why would you do that to me?" Justin says pacing back and forth.

"Because Justin.. You are my brother and family is very important to me and I couldn't stand seeing you in this pain" Alex says sweetly. "Oh really? Family is important to you?" Justin says with disbelief. "I have a strong beginning I just.. Ugh." Alex puts her hand on her forehead. "This is so like you! You give me something then I get attached then you take it away from me! Your unbelievable sometimes" Justin says sitting down on the bench and putting his face in his hands. "Ah..more ugly words…" Alex says sitting back. Justin looks at Alex then puts his face back in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6:Im Back

Justin. I've said this once and ill say it again. You need to get over Juliet she's not coming back! She got scratched by a werewolf turn old like 2931 years and hobbled in to the forest where she probably died." Alex says being insensitive. "Are you trying to comfort me?" Justin yells. "Sorry! I probably shouldn't have said that she might have died but Justin its not like Juliet is gonna come back walking down Waverly place looking young and again and say.." "I'm back…" "Yeah Juliet's not gonna say…hold on" Alex turns around. "Juliet?" Justin says and jumps up from the bench. "Is it you? Or is it Alex" Justin says. "Dude I'm over here "Alex says. "yes Justin its me Juliet" Juliet smiles. "I cant believe it! You're here!" Justin says as he picks her up and swings her around like they used to do. "Me too. I thought Mason probably ate you or something" Alex scoffs. Justin and Juliet looks at Alex. "he was a wolf at the time I mean the chances of him actually eating is really um I'm gonna go" Alex says walking towards the sub station. "How did you become young again?" Justin asked grinning. "Well my parents bit me and then they wanted me to have a soul again so I drank some diet blood" Juliet laughs. "I'm so glad that your back Juliet" Justin hugs Juliet. "And Alex told me I had to move on" Justin laughs. "I'm glad you didn't" Juliet kisses Justin on the cheek. "This is amazing First Mason and Now Your Back. Its seems so unreal" Justin says laughing. "masons back?" Juliet says smiling.


	7. Chapter 7:Family Trip

he Next Day

Alex and Mason were walking down Waverly place holding hands. "So how exactly did you get your parents to let you and I continue to go out" Mason asked. "Well it took a lot of hard work and determination and" Alex starts. "You used Magic didn't you" Mason says smiling. " Oh you know me so well" Alex laughs. Mason hugs Alex. "Hey Mason! Now that your back with Alex that means that werewolf thanksgiving is backing on?" Max says walking out of the front door. "Max there's no such things as werewolf thanksgiving" Alex says. "Exactly all we do is just go hunting I guess that's werewolf thanksgiving" Mason smiles. "So you don't eat pilgrims" Max asks disappointed. Alex and Mason shakes the heads. "Wow..then what's so great about meaning a werewolf then" Max say walking away. "Forget my brother and his randomness" Alex says. "I don't mind I'm kind of used to Max and his 'randomness'" Mason laughs.

Alex and Mason continue walking together. Alex Looks over at Juliet and Justin who's going back and forth over who missed each other more." No I missed you more" "No I missed you more" "No that's not possible cause I missed you more". "Okay we get you guys missed each other now can we move on?" Alex says. Juliet and Justin walks over to Alex and Mason. "Oh hey Alex" Juliet says. "Hey Juliet" Alex says. "Mason…"Juliet says. " 'Ello Juliet." Mason replies. The group gets silent. "Okay Then! I'm gonna go make me a sandwich and by that I mean Justin is gonna make me a sandwich" Alex smirks. Alex and Mason walk in to the sub station where Alex sees her dad. "Oh no!" Alex says pushing Mason out the door. "Sorry my dad just cant see us together right now" Alex whispers.

Alex? Who was that?" Jerry asked. "Um I have no clue what your talking about" Alex says blocking Jerry's view of Mason who's outside. "Alex." Jerry says sternly. "Ugh Fine" Alex says as she opens the door and lets Mason in. Jerry looks at Alex with disappointments. "Theresa!" Jerry yells. Justin and Juliet come in from behind Mason and Alex. "What is it Jerry?" Theresa asked. "Our daughter decided to go out with Jason after we told her she not allowed to see him." Jerry said. "Alex?" Theresa exclaimed. "Mr. & Mrs. Russo, I love and respect you daughter. All that happened last time is in the past." Mason said putting his arm around Alex. ""Aww and that's he's a keeper" Alex hugs Mason. "Alex!" Jerry and Theresa say.

Okay listen, Dad, Father, Daddy" Alex says walking to her Dad. "I don't see what's the big deal. Why cant I continue to date Mason I mean Juliet's back and you let Justin continue to date her and besides he cant stay mad at this British accent for ever" Alex smiles. "Alex is right Jerry, It we should let her continue to date…Mason since were letting Justin continue to date Juliet." Theresa says. "Yes! Thank you!" Alex runs to her mom and dad and hugs then hugs Mason. "I'm not convinced" Jerry says shaking his head. "Oh my god! What more do we have to do?" Alex whines. "Family Flied Trip" Jerry announces. "Excuse Me? What's taking a random family road trip have to do with anything?" Alex asks.

"Alex,Max,Justin, and Theresa go and to the lair. And Justin set up the I.P.P." Jerry says ignoring Alex's question. Max bursts out laughing "The I.P.P.? HAAHA!" Alex and Justin rolls there eyes and walks towards the lair. "Wait, What about Mason and Juliet?" Justin and Alex asked. "They'll travel separately. Mason get Alex's and Justin's scent and Juliet will follow him" Jerry says walking with Theresa in to the lair. "Fine by me" Justin says as he yanks out a strand of Alex's hair. "Dude! I'm right here! You didn't have to pull my hair out just so he could get my scent" Alex growled. "Sorry my bad" Justin says as he walks over to Mason who starts sniffing the strands of hair. "Sniff it , Come on, Who's a good boy? Yeah Who's a good boy?" Justin says in a baby voice. 'Alright I got!" Mason snaps. "Sorry my bad" Justin grabs Alex by the arm and leads her in to the lair. "Okay I.P.P. on" Jerry says as he turns the dial on the I.P.P. "On what?" Max starts laughing again. "Okay everyone stand on underneath the I.P.P" Jerry says. The all the Russo get transported to the destination that Jerry had chosen. "Bend Your Knees! Bend Your Knees!" Justin yells. "Oy!" Theresa trying to balance her self"Ma" Alex says as she holds Theresa steady. "I hate traveling by Magic" Theresa says. Alex smiles at her mother but when she looks around and see where they are her smile fades. "Dad I don't want be here.."


	8. Chapter 8: Transylvania

"I agree with Alex, Dad. I don't want to be here either.." Justin says looking around sadly. Mason runs in on all fours while Juliet flies in with her bat wings. "Why are we in Transylvania?" Mason asked standing up. "I'm Not staying here" Alex says before running out of the castle. "Mason can you.." Justin asks. Mason nods and runs to Alex who's still running in the forest and picks her up and walks back in. "What part of I'm not staying here did you people not understand?" Alex snaps. Mason puts Alex down in front of her parents. "Alex, Honey, We brought you and Justin here for one reason." Theresa said. "Why cause each time were here bad things happen?" Alex said annoyed. "I see what there doing..There saying that if we stay here for a little bit and nothing bad happens with me and Juliet or you and Mason" Justin explains. "Well why don't we leave right now?" Alex said. "Cause we just got here" Jerry said "Dad did you really want to come here to see if Mason really cared about me or did you want to go to Pennsylvania and accidentally typed in Transylvanian" Alex rose an eyebrow. "Alittle bit of both" Jerry answered. Alex groans grabs Masons hand.

"Come lets just get this over with. So I can finally leave this place without being angry" Alex says holding both of masons hands. Mason smiles "Alex, I love you with all my heart and what happened the last time we were here I will regret for the rest of my life". Mason kiss Alex on the cheek. Alex smiles and hugs Mason then turns to her dad "Can we leave now?" "No, Now Justin and Jason have to make up" Jerry says. "Its Mason! Ugh!" Alex says throwing her hands yup. "Um Alex?" Mason asks. "Yeah?" "Um.."Mason starts whispering something in Alex's ear. "Sure go ahead. Everyone look in the opposite direction! "Alex said. Mason ran in to the forest behind some bushes. "That not fair that he gets to use the bathroom in the bushes but when I did it I got slapped" Max complained. "Because first of all its in his nature and two you weren't using the bathroom on a bush" Alex says. Max shrugs and walks up the stairs of the castle. Mason jumps up from the bush "Much better". Mason walks over to Justin.

"Mason, I know we've had our differences since the incident with you and Juliet…But if Alex is willing to forgive you..Then so will I" Justin says. Mason nods. "Aww Okay now lets go! We actually have a chance to leave this place on a good note." Alex says straighten out her shirt. "Hey,Dad you should make them hug" Max laughs. "Ugh fine if it gets us out of here quicker..Come here Justin…" Alex stands up. Alex hugs Justin then Mason then Juliet. "Now that I did my part I'm gonna go look for Max." Alex says walking up the stairs. "Thanks you for forgiving me Justin" Mason shakes Justin's hand. "No prob" Justin says. Then mason walks over to Juliet and gives her a hug. "Max? Max! where are y-"Alex stops dead in her tracks and looks over the railing at Mason and Juliet. Alex runs back down the stairs "What's going on here?"


	9. Chapter 9:History Repeats Its Self

"Um Mom? Dad? Uh can you do us a favor at you know…go to the sub station. Cause I have a feeling in the next few moments Alex is gonna flip out on Mason…"Justin says leading his parents over to the I.P.P and turns it on sending the parents back to the sub station. "Its not what you think Alex" Mason says still hugging Juliet. "Then why are still hugging her?" Alex yells. "Cause I still care about her." Mason says letting Juliet go. "What?" Alex says. "Alex I didn't mean it like that." Mason explains. "Nothing you say mean anything! Last year you were standing in the exact spot you are now when you kneeled down and told Juliet you never stopped loving her! And now your saying you still care about her. How do I know you mean it when you say You love me?" Alex says getting upset.

"I do! You know I do!" Mason says. "Really? Cause right now your not proving you do" Alex says. "Ugh! Where's my wand?" Alex says obviously crying. "When did you last see it" Justin asks hating seeing his sister like this. "10 minutes ago I guess…Oh this stick is about the same size as it ill just toss it like I probably did early and it will probably land where my wand is" Alex says picking up a stick. Alex throws the stick at the back of Masons head. "Oops My bad. Since you obviously don't care about my feelings why should I care about yours….Oh here's my wand" Alex pulls out wand from her boot and waves it over her head and disappears.

"Wow She is maaaad"Max says. "Mason remember how I said I forgive you earlier. Well I don't anymore. I don't want you talking to my sister you hurt her one to many times. Max we're leaving" Justin says taking Juliet's hand. "No wait, so Mason about werewolf thanksgiving you bring the Pilgrims and ill bring the fur stuffing" Max said but Justin already proofed him and Juliet back to the sub station leaving Mason there alone.


	10. Chapter 10:Heart Broken Alex

Sub Station

Alex was sitting at Table 8 with her blanket crying her eyes out. "Alex sweetie , I have something I need to tell you" Theresa. "Ma, If its I told you so.. Just say it and get it over with" Alex said sniffing. "No, its just that I need Table 8 for a costumer" Theresa said. "Ma!" Alex said crying. "Okay okay sorry honey maybe Mason just isn't the right guy for you" Theresa said hugging Alex. "Then why is killing me Mom? I loved Dean and when we broke up I didn't cry. Why is it hurting so much with Mason? Right now I just want to forget about him.." Alex still crying. "Hey Alex I got you the best 'get over your heart break' gift ever" Max said holding something that's under a sheet. "What is it?" Alex sniffles. "it's a picture of a yorkie dressed as Betsy Ross sewing the stars on the American flag! Its called Brown Eyes" Max said handing Alex the painting.

"Thanks A lot Max!" Alex says throwing the painting on the floor and lays back in Table 8 and starts sobbing. "Your welcome Sis. Any thing for you" Max smiles. "Jerry what ever you do . Do not let mason see Alex." Theresa says to Jerry. "Got it" Jerry says then walks over to a costumer. Mason then walks in to the Sub Station "uh 'Ello Mr. Russo is Alex here?". "Yeah she's over a Table 8" Jerry says not paying attention to who he was talking to. "Alex." Mason said standing in front of Alex who was still laying down at Table 8. Alex looks up and then looks down again "Oh my god…What are you doing here." "You did let me explain everything last night" Mason said. "What's there to explain?" Alex said getting up and wrapping her blanket around her. "When I said I still cared about Juliet I meant as a friend nothing more."

"But why did you hug her for so long and not to state the obvious but that hug you gave her was not a friendly hug it was a romantically one" Alex said starting to walk away. "Jerry! I told you not to let Alex see Mason!" Theresa yelled whispered. "Oh I told you said Jason…"Jerry said. Theresa walked in to the kitchen. "Alex you have to listen to me" Mason says taking Alex's hands. "No you listen to me. I don't know if you noticed but were on a crazy messed up rollercoaster. First we love each other then you do something that breaks my heart then we make up then you leave…and its gonna start all over again and I want off." Alex said taking her hands away. "I'm sorry Alex that you don't believe me and I'm sorry about the things I've put you through and ill remember this for the rest of my life" Mason says walking out of the Sub Station. "I'm Proud of you sweetie" Theresa says rubbing Alex's back. "It took ever thing had not take him back..I have to go" Alex says starting to cry and runs up stairs.

"We have to do something about this" Harper says walking out of the kitchen. "Oh!Oh! We should do Alex watch again! And this time we'll have two people on duty." Harper offers. "Yeah Me and Harper will take the first shift then Mom then Dad." Justin says. "Okay Justin lets go" Harper says running up the stairs to the loft. Alex is sitting on the couch watching a movie eating potato chips. "Alex, your not seriously watching that 'I'm in love with a teenage werewolf' movie again are you?" Harper says sitting down next to Alex. "No this is the second one. The U.K version, which means he has a British accent you know what makes this movie better than the first? I think he's dies" Alex says throwing chips at the television screen. "okay! Enough of that we don't want you to get any ideas." Justin says turning off the television. "hey! I was watching !" Alex whines. "Well now your not…Alex we all know that you still love Mason but you need to get over him." Harper says. "Yeah Like that's gonna happen" Alex stands up and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11:Body Switchin

Mason walks around Waverly Place for the 5th time thinking about Alex until he runs in to Justin. "Justin, I need your help." Mason asks. "Why would I help you? You hurt my sister Mason..Twice."Justin points out. "Please Justin, I really love Alex not Juliet when I said I still cared about her I meant as a friend nothing more." Mason says. "Well lets just see about that. 'Some people are naughty/evil, some people are kind, but now all must speak their mind." Justin says putting a truth spell on Mason. "Now do you really love Alex and not Juliet" Justin asks.

"I, Mason Grayback is in love with your sister Alexandra Russo not Juliet Van Heuson" Mason says telling the complete truth. "Okay then , Ill help you now I need to think of a plan..I got it!" Justin says. "Okay Mason, Obviously Alex doesn't want to talk to you but she's talk to me. So all we need to do is switch bodies so you'll look like me and you can talk to her as me" Justin explains. "Um..Okay?" Mason says confused. "Alright lets do this ' Justin, Mason Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi'" Justin says switch bodies with Mason.

"Okay here's the plan, You are gonna go up stairs to the living room as me and talk to Alex who's probably still up there watching some 'I'm in love with a teen werewolf movie' " Justin as Mason explains. "Really?" Mason as Justin smiles. "Don't flatter your self the only reason she's watching it is cause the werewolf gets attacked." Justin says looking around. "Oh...well its worth a shot" Mason says walking in to the sub station as Justin. Justin as mason starts walking around Waverly place looking for something to do. Then Juliet was walking out of the Late Night Bite. "she must be done with her shift ill go talk to her" Justin said. "Hey Juliet!" Justin called.

"Mason, I don't want to speak to you right now" Juliet said walking away. "What? oh wait no its me Justin. I just switched bodies with Mason so he could go talk to Alex." Justin explained. "Really prove it" Juliet said suspiciously. "Okay you like my insecurities also you have a tickles spot right here" Justin as Mason starts tickling Juliet's side. Juliet giggles "Oh it is you, Oh Justin I have to go for a bit my parents want to go visit our family so they know I'm back" Juliet says. "Oh..you will be back right" Justin asked. "Of course I will" Juliet says kisses him being to kiss Justin.

Alex was walking down the stairs "Justin, I really do feel like talking right now okay..."Alex looks briefly out the window and sees Juliet and Mason and freezes.


	12. Chapter 12:You Are SO Not Over Her!

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" Alex yells running outside. "No Alex its not what seems!" Justin as mason said. "You do have feelings for her!" Alex says backing away from Justin and Juliet. "No Alex you don't understand I'm not Mason!" Justin says. "Lying is getting you no where Mason." Alex says breathing heavily. "But Alex-"Juliet starts. "I hate you Mason, and I never want to see you again." Alex grabs her wand waves it over her head and disappears. A few moments later Alex appears again. "Oh and this time when I say 'I never want to see you again' I mean it cause last time I ended up seeing you again. So right now I mean never again." Alex says then disappears.

Mason as Justin in upstairs in the loft looking for Alex. Alex comes in to the living and slams the door. "Alex there you are I need to talk to you." Mason says as Justin. "Not Now! I want you to make Mason never comes near me again!" Alex says flopping her self on the couch and turning the t.v on. "Ummm Why?" Mason asks. "Well for starters he was down stairs kissing your girlfriend then come sup with this lame excuse saying that he's not himself." Alex says watching her werewolf movie and throwing stuff at the screen. " You have to excuse me be right back" Mason says walking out the door. "'You have to excuse me'? What are you British? ugh" Alex says with an eye roll.

"Justin? What did you do! Are you trying to help me or not?" Mason asked. "I'm sorry wait hold on- 'Justin, Mason Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi '" Justin says switching back bodies. " Alex hates be now its and its because of you!" Mason said getting frustrated. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed Justin while he looked like you. I didn't know when I was gonna see him cause my parents want to go visit all our family member to let them know I'm young looking again" Juliet said looking down. "Well, its too late now. She doesn't want to even look at me.." Mason says looking at the moon. "I have to go now." Mason says before running off to the park near by. "I have to go too" Juliet said she kissed the real Justin on the cheek and went in to the Late Night Bite.

In the Wizard Lair

"Okay Kids today's assignment is writing an essay on wizard world creatures" Jerry says. Alex raises her hand. "Yes Alex?" Jerry says pointing at Alex. "Can I do mines on Werewolves and that they two-timers,lying,heartbreaking, jerk." Alex smiles. "No Alex you cant do your report on Mason." Jerry responded. "Shoot." Justin stands up fro his chair and pulled Alex to the side. "Alex, Mason was telling the truth.. I mean it was me other there not Mason." Justin says. "What are you talking about?" Alex asked annoyed. "I used the body switching spell with Mason so he could talk to you as me. And I was in his body and I was talking to Juliet and I told her it was really me and she said she had to go some where with her family so she kissed Mason meaning to actually kiss me" Justin explains.

Alex stares at Justin blankly. "Okay let me back this easier for you. Juliet didn't kiss Mason. She met to Kiss me. But it just looked like she kissed Mason" Justin says. "Oh why didn't t you say that earlier" Alex scoffs and walks away. "What?" Justin says.


	13. Chapter 13: Your so confusing

"You are so confusing alex! A few hours ago you hated Mason and now your in love with him again?" Harper said "Its makes no sense." "I know it doesn't harper but that's how me and mason relationship is. Were in love, he does something that breaks my heart then we get back together." Alex said sitting in the chair near the wizard portal. "Mason said when he get back we need to have a talk. Whatever that means"Alex scoffs. "Alex. You do know when a guy says "we need to talk" it means he wants to break up"Harper says. "What? please if anyones dumping anyone in my relationship. Its me dumping im not you wanna know why? Cause I care about him "


	14. Chapter 14: Alex Forgives

Alex ran in to the park and looked around for Mason. "Mason? Mason?" Alex calls. "Oh wait a got it" Alex says then whistles loudly. Mason as a werewolf comes the bushes. "Alex?" Mason asks. "Yeah…its me" Alex sat down on the grass. "Listen…I don't say this very often but I guess I was kind of stupid for overreacting like I did.." Alex sighs. Alex looks over at Mason who's looking around sniffing. "Sorry I was distracted…I thought I smelled something" Mason says looking back at her. "Yeah..its took for me to say it the first time so yeah I'm not saying I again" Alex laughs.

"Alex, I'm sorry I hurt but us werewolves are very impulsive" Mason said sitting next to Alex. Alex gives Mason a blank stare. "I means we say stuff before we think about the outcome" Mason laughed. "SO you forgive me?" Alex ask hopefully. "On one condition" Mason says placing his head on her lap. "Oh I know you want" Alex laughs and starts scratching Mason behind his ear. Mason that's shaking his leg "ah that's the stuff". "Yeah..I lost the 'My Life Is Normal' race years ago" Alex says still scratching his ear.

Mason sits up straight and stands up" Oh no…". "What?" Alex asks. "Sorry, love I have to go." Mason kisses Alex on the cheek. "Why are you leaving now?" Alex crosses her arms. "Its important I believe. Ill come back as soon as I can. And I when I come back I think were gonna have to have a talk" Mason says getting down on all fours. "Okay See yah later" Alex smiles as mason runs off. Alex pulls out her wand her wand waves it over her head. "From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send me back home". Alex gets transported to the Sub Shop.


End file.
